


Neon Dystopia

by StoriesWhispered



Series: Bellarke AU Week [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Future Fic, depictions of blood, umm some death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesWhispered/pseuds/StoriesWhispered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4: Future Fic</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “You have to disconnect Bellamy. We can't keep you safe.”</p>
<p>“Disconnect from what? I just-” the walls flicker, “what was that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Dystopia

**Author's Note:**

> Cyberpunk meet The 100. Sorry about the deaths in advance.

Raven is tracking the infinity signs, marking their location on the crumbling map, when Clarke appears before her. 

“Raven, they're coming.”

With a curse, Raven pulls herself out, dropping a bomb carelessly as she disconnects. 

She lets out a large gasp as she reenters the world, feeling the sharp pain in her leg and Clarke fluttering next to her wheelchair. 

“We're you seen?”

“No, are we good?”

Monty who is lost is behind piles of wires answers with an affirmative and Raven sighs in relief. 

“Blake?”

Clarke turns to the bed where Bellamy has been for the last two week, his hair cut short and electrodes stuck all around his skull and neck. 

“Stable.”

Raven lips twist as she looks at her best friend, stoic and resolute, refusing to crumble, despite their many failures. Raven looks at the map, more figure eights added, willing her mind to find the pattern, a clue, something that will save them. 

After a minute of silence where Clarke curls herself around Bellamy's still body, Raven tries not let the failure get to her. _We can't lose_ , she thinks as she watches Clarke whisper to a man that cannot hear, _we can't._

******* 

Bellamy is ordering another round, Miller obliging with a smile. He likes it here, he thinks, it's nice, close to his home, decent prices and cute bartenders, although Gina has been out with cold for a week now. He likes The Ark, when he asked Miller about the name, he had looked panicked for half a second before responding, it's humanity's last hope.

“How's Gina?”

“I don't know if she'll recover.” There's a flash somewhere in his mind of blood, so much blood.

“What, don't say that man, it's just a cold.” (They got her, they got her, she's a virus- no, no, no- the code- Raven, no!)

“She'll be fine, back here before you know it.”

“Yeah, of course.”

Bellamy leaves the bar after that, it was getting late and he needed to get home before Clarke's shift ended. Maybe he could reheat some leftovers or make something from scratch, his wife had been working too much, but she was a great doctor, he was so proud. 

A block from the apartment he sees a girl with a ridiculous amount of eye makeup on, she staring at him like she knows him. 

“Come on Bellamy, wake up. Lincoln has taken the red. Wake up. She needs you.”

Bellamy cautiously approaches her, “I'm sorry, I don't know you.”

“Clarke needs you.” 

“How do you know Clarke?”

She flickers, like a hologram, eyes desperate, she throws him a phone. He catches on reflex, she's fading, “wait, how do you know my wife? What do I-” 

She flickers again and the makeup is gone, she's just a girl, hair down and soft looking. 

“Bellamy, run.”

The black surrounding her eyes is back and she's wearing armor and a sword. 

“Lexa.”

And then he hears them, their breaths hissing into the night, “Run.” 

He does.

******** 

Clarke wakes to artificial light and low humming of machinery, she stretches, wincing as she feels the cold body next to hers. Bellamy had always been hot to the touch, a furnace in the middle of the night. He has always teased her, _fire and ice, princess, meant to be,_ the sap.

Banishing away the memories, before she did something stupid like cry, she got out of bed, careful with the wires and checked the feed from last night. 

Everything looked normal until 0300 hours. There was a blip and then the infinity symbol then nothing. 

“Raven! Raven wake up.”

“Never slept, babe.”

Clare turns and there she is, the wheelchair creaking as she rolls closer to her, tablet in hand. 

“Did you see this?”

“Yeah, I think you next to him helps, he's looking for you.”

Before Clarke can lecture her on waking her up at this kind of development with Bellamy; she needs to know these things as soon as they happen, Raven’s words process.

“Oh.” 

Raven looks grim, like she knows exactly what she's thinking but hands her the electrodes and the pill.

“Find The Ark and get yourself out even if you can't save him. He wouldn't want you to die for him.”

Clarke nods, but her eyes are looking past her to Monty, who for the first time in months not monitoring the screen. 

“We got you.”

She nods again, goes to lay down next to Bellamy, reaching for his hand. For a split second, she swear it burns hot, but it's gone one moment to the next and she downs the pill, dry.

She feels more than sees Raven hovering, one last, good luck, and she's out cold.

************* 

Bellamy was back in the Ark, but it was wrong. Miller had a blood across his temple, the bar was empty and it was so, so quiet.

“Hey man, refill?”

Bellamy leans in close and inspects the wound, it looks like a bullet hole. 

“Miller, man, where's Clarke? I just saw Lexa and I can't, I can't remember.”

Miller’s gaze was impossibly dark, “You have to disconnect Bellamy. We can't keep you safe.”

“Disconnect from what? I just-” the walls flicker, “what was that?”

But there was no response, the bartender is gone. 

“Miller?” 

Jasper and Kane appear, sitting casually at the bar. Bellamy knew it wasn't right. No, they hadn’t been there before, no, no. 

Gina was behind the bar, happy and smiling and alive (all that blood, no, I’m sorry).

“Hey man, you need a refill?” Miller was back, already pushing a drink towards him. 

His head pounding he reached for the glass but didn't drink. 

“Clarke,” he stuttered out, “where's Clarke?”

No one answers him. 

“Hey man, you need a refill?” Miller asked.

“I don't wan-” he cut himself off with a gasp of pain, he throws the glass away from him like it was poison. 

His eyes burn as he sinks onto his knees, gasping Clarke’s name, the wall flicker.

**** 

She comes to, in the city as it was in 2057. It's a place she hadn't been born too, foreign in its brightness, the grandiosity. She’s used to the dark, rough crumbling city with wires like vines and artificial radioactive light.

This place was lie; tasting like false hope and nutrition packs.

She walking, searching for the safe heaven; she should have appeared right next to it but there was no sign of The Arks rundown bar. Deciding quickly, she ducks down an alleyway toward the right. 

She tries to remember everything Lexa had told them when she had first disconnected. Bright eyed and full of life she had even stopped bickering with Raven enough to give them a full rundown of the city. 

Losing Lexa had been like losing a limb. It never got easier; Jasper, Kane, Bryan, Miller, and Monroe. 

And now Bellamy. 

She refuses to lose him to the city. She was approaching a grey building when she hears the hissing. Swallowing a curse she takes another alleyway, hiding in plain sight, before she sees the sign. 

_I’m coming, Bellamy. Hold on._

She saw the distinct blue glow on her right and tried not to run, she rounded the corner and there it was. 

The Ark.

******* 

“Raven, she's in, she's got him.”

Raven analyzed the code on the screen, seeing puffs of red clouds surrounding the bar. 

“They're coming, let's get them out.”

Her hands were gliding along the keyboard at breakneck speed, creating a door, creating firewalls to protect The Ark. 

_Come on, come on._

Alarms go off on her tablet and they disappear from the screen. 

Raven turns, Monty already pushing her towards the beds. 

_Come on, wake up._

Bellamy comes back first, coughing and Monty all but trips in his haste to get him a canteen. In his defense there are wires everywhere and his tears might be clouding his eyesight.

“Thank god, you're awake.”

“How long was I out?” His voice is rough and cracked.

“Two weeks.”

“Fuck.” 

At that moment Clarke stirs, and he falls back onto the bed, turning his body towards her, forehead leaning into hers. 

“Sorry baby,” he whispers onto her lips, “I’m awake now.” 

Her eyes open, “Bellamy.”

“Hey princess.”

She leans into him, leaching body heat, lips barely brushing against his. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I know what the pattern is.”

“I don’t care.”

“Yeah, well I do Griffin,” Raven is already pulling out the faded map.

For a moment, the couple doesn’t move, holding each other close, Bellamy’s lips press down on hers, chaste and reassuring, before pulling away. 

“Come on, we got to save the world.”

Clarke’s blue eyes shine, but she nods, jaw set and ready for war.


End file.
